The Hemostasis Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) and Gordon Research Conference (GRC) will be held in Stowe, VT, July 23-29, 2016. Widely considered the premiere scientific meeting for research in hemostasis and thrombosis, this is the 33rd meeting in a series that began in 1973. It is closely aligned with strategic NIH goals, as thrombotic diseases such as stroke, myocardial infarction, deep vein thrombosis and peripheral artery disease remaining the leading causes of disability and death in the United States. Indeed, the U.S. Surgeon General and NHLBI jointly issued a Call to Action in 2008 to prevent deep vein thrombosis and pulmonary embolism. Thrombosis is a leading cause of death due to cancer, and recent research has shown that the hemostatic system also plays key roles in inflammation, innate immunity, host-responses to pathogens, obesity, diabetes, tumor biology and metastasis. The 2016 Hemostasis GRC will be preceded by a GRS, organized and run by trainees and dedicated to trainee development and mentoring. This joint meeting brings together researchers interested in the biology, biochemistry and genetics of platelets and blood coagulation proteins; physicians involved in the treatment of bleeding and thrombotic diseases; and investigators from small and large pharmaceutical companies working to develop new therapies for hemostatic disorders. This conference is an extremely important forum in our research area, in which invited speakers are top investigators in the field, and at which major advances in the field are unveiled-with an emphasis on unpublished research. A priority of the 2016 Hemostasis GRS and GRC is participation by women, underrepresented minorities and young investigators, including junior faculty, graduate students, postdoctoral fellows and individuals with physical disabilities. The GRS includes a keynote address from Dr. Jos Lpez (a highly successful minority physician-scientist), 12 presentations from trainees, and 40 poster discussions. The GRC has 4 poster gatherings and 8 presentation sessions focusing on topics including: Platelet Function; Hemostasis and Beyond; Genomics of Hemostasis; Platelets and Cancer; Platelets, Sepsis and Inflammation; Megakaryocytes, Platelets and the Bone Marrow; VWF/Factor VIII Relationship; Gene Therapy for Hemophilia; Models of Hemostasis; and Hemostasis and Inflammation. Importantly, we will continue the very successful practice of holding a Hot Topics session of Abstract Talks at the GRC, during which 8 trainees will present their work orally. The GRC will culminate on the evening of July 28 with a keynote session on the promise of new therapies in treating disorders of the hemostatic system. The goal of the Hemostasis GRS/GRC is to bring together leading experts to identify and explore research challenges and opportunities in the general area of hemostasis and thrombosis, but with important applications to related fields such as cancer and the immune system. This will include research aimed at developing new strategies for detecting, preventing or treating a number of life-threatening diseases related to dysfunction of the hemostatic system. Narrative: The Hemostasis Gordon Research Seminar and Conference enjoys an international reputation for being the primary forum at which new advances in the field of thrombosis and hemostasis are unveiled and discussed. This meeting brings together young, emerging and established investigators whose research focuses on normal blood coagulation as well as excessive bleeding and thrombosis prevalent in many human diseases.